Mignon petit Gryffondor, Etrange petit Serpentard
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot] Yaoi : TomOlivier. Jedusor emprunte le corps de Ginny pour accomplir ses méfaits. Et il se ballade dans les couloirs quand il aperçoit Olivier.


Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, un peu angst

Couple : Olivier/Tom

Disclamers : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

Commence pendant le volume deux, mais ne suis pas l'histoire. En fait, c'est juste la présence du journal intime et de Ginny que j'avais besoin.

* * *

Mignon petit Gryffondor, Etrange petit Serpentard

* * *

"Olivier, arrête de sauter comme ça partout, tu va finir par te cogner et t'assommer avec la porte d'un casier…", conseilla Angélina en jetant sa robe de Quiddich boueuse sur le sol.

"Mais tu te rends compte ? On a gagné Angélina ! G A G N E R !", s'exclama le brun avec un sourire de cinq kilomètres.

"On gagne toujours depuis que Harry est dans l'équipe...", répliqua Fred, déjà sous la douche.

"Peut être mais…ça me plait toujours autant de frustrer Flint comme il me le faisait avant. Il m'avait bien humilié, maintenant, c'est à lui de payer !", fit Olivier, un sourire sadique se dessinant maintenant sur son visage.

Les trois jeunes filles poussèrent un soupire à fendre l'âme et levèrent les yeux au ciel.

"Bon, je vous laisse, je préfère me doucher à la tour de Gryffondor, je sens que je vais devoir attendre longtemps sinon.", prévint Katy.

Les joueurs de Quiddich la saluèrent, et puis elle s'éclipsa, son sac sur le dos.

"Oh fait, vous avez entendu parler de ces rumeurs sur l'héritier de Serpentard ?", demanda George, se frottant vigoureusement ses cheveux avec une serviette.

"Qui n'en a pas entendu parler !", soupira Alicia, "C'est vraiment moche pour les sorciers qui ne sont pas de sang-pur."

"Il y en a quand même beaucoup à Poudlard….j'en suis un moi-même…", fit pensivement Olivier en retrouvant son sérieux.

"En tout cas, fais attention à toi."

"Oui, qu'est ce qui se passerait si on avait plus de capitaine ?"

Ils se mirent à rire.

Tout les joueurs finirent de se doucher, et, enfin propres, retournèrent à Poudlard pour retourner à leurs occupations. Olivier, quant à lui, rangea d'abord ses rouleaux de diverses stratégies et quelques balais d'entrainement, avant de partir lui aussi pour la tour, enroulant une écharpe autour de son cou.

Cette histoire le préoccupait. La rumeur comme quoi on ne s'attaquerait qu'à des sorciers de sang-mêlé… C'était étrange…

En tout cas…sûrement l'œuvre d'un Serpentard. Enfin…peut être pas, mais il y avait de grande chance, vu que cette maison ne comportait que des sangs-purs.

"C'est pas Flint en tout cas. Trop stupide pour pouvoir faire ça."

Olivier pénétra dans le hall de Poudlard, puis monta quelques escaliers quand il entendit des bruits de pas.

Il leva ses yeux noisettes pour apercevoir une chevelure rouquine.

Ah, une Weasley sans aucun doute. Ginny, s'il se souvenait bien.

La dite Ginny semblait contrariée. Etrange…Il aurait pourtant juré que seul Percy pouvait prendre cette expression mi-furieuse, mi-butée dans cette famille. Et puis, d'après les jumeaux, elle était plutôt de nature timide mais joyeuse.

Ginny aperçut le capitaine de Gryffondor et plissa ses yeux bleus, plongeant son regard dans le sien tout en ralentissant l'allure à laquelle elle marchait.

Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans ses prunelles, et Olivier se surprit à frissonner. Néanmoins, il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont elle le regardait.

Les deux Gryffondors se croisèrent, marchant plutôt lentement, et tout à coup, Ginny attrapa le bras de l'adolescent qui écarquilla ses yeux de surprise.

Depuis quand une petite fille de onze ans avait une force pareille !

Olivier se retrouva projeter contre le mur de pierre du couloir, et il frôla l'infarctus quand la petite Weasley l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour mieux avoir accès à ses lèvres.

_Je nage en plein délire…une fillette est en train de me rouler une pelle…oh merlin…pourquoi moi ! Et pourquoi elle embrasse comme ça d'abord ! Il me semblait pas que les Weasley étaient aussi décoincés ! Bon, a part Bill et Charly mais là…c'est…_

Ce n'était pas Ginny. Voilà ce qu'avait penser le brun à cet instant. Ginny ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais, nom d'une bouse de dragon, qu'est ce qu'elle embrassait bien pour une gamine !

Elle s'écarta de lui aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était emparée de ses lèvres, puis, non sans un dernier sourire mesquin et séducteur, elle s'éloigna sans un mot, laissant Olivier pétrifier contre le mur.

_On me l'avait bien dit… y a qu'à moi qui peux arriver des trucs aussi…aussi…bizarre…_

Allons bon. Olivier secoua sa tête pour se reprendre et pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, incertain, et il monta dans son dortoir sans entendre les jumeaux qui l'interpellaient.

_

* * *

Hm. J'ai eu de la chance. Cette idiote de petite Gryffondor à enfin voulut réouvrire le journal. Qu'elle est….stupide. Si facilement influençable. _

_Ah, Potter, je vais enfin pouvoir accomplir ce que je voulais depuis très longtemps. Heureusement que cette gamine était là. Quand même…je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien te trouver…._

Tom, dans le corps de Ginny, sortit de la salle commune des Lions, afin de sortir à l'extérieur. Bientôt, elle allait écrire ce message sur le mur pour lui.

_Bon, j'avoue quand même que ses cheveux noirs et en batailles lui donnent un air assez charmant…mais il est trop mou dans ce qu'il fait. Pas plus que son…ami aux cheveux roux…je dois l'avouer. Seulement, je préfère les plus passionner. Oui…j'aime le feu qui brille dans leurs yeux quand ils sont emporter par ce qu'ils font. C'est tellement…._

_Allons bon. Voilà que je me mets à penser comme une collégienne en fleur. Décidément, les corps que j'emprunte m'influencent beaucoup trop. Ecœurant ce trop plein d'amour._

_Ca me donne envie de…_

Tom tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Tiens donc…il n'était pas seul à cette heure assez tardive ? Qui irais ce promener dans les couloirs…

Obliquant vers la gauche, il aperçut enfin celui qui se baladait. Un adolescent de…allez quoi. Seize ans ? Ses cheveux bruns étaient légèrement décoiffés, et il semblait perdus dans ses pensées.

_Ca, ça m'a tout l'air de quelqu'un de passionner. Hmm…_

Quand les noisettes se levèrent, Jedusor baissa ses yeux et adopta une mine contrite.

_C'est bien ce que je disais. Cette gamine commence à m'influencer. Allons bon, me voilà que je me fais avoir par mon propre jeu… _

Tom consentit enfin à lever ses yeux, et plongea son regard dans celui de l'élève. Et aussitôt, s'en qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, un sourire à la fois séducteur et carnassier étira ses lèvres. Quel beau spécimen…

_C'est sûr que ce n'est pas à mon époque qu'on aurait put en trouver de pareil._

Il ralentit inconsciemment sa vitesse.

_Je me demande quel goût il a… Allez. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eut cette sensation…depuis cette fille à lunette avec des couettes en fait._

Quand il croisa le brun, Jedusor fit volte face puis le projeta contre le mur, s'amusant grandement de son air ahuris par sa force…normal, puisqu'il devait croire que c'était la petite et fragile Ginny Weasley.

Puis, avec gourmandise, il savoura les lèvres entrouvertes de surprise. Parfait. Ca allait lui faciliter la tache.

_Très bon goût celui là. Très, très bon goût…_

Tom sentit l'adolescent légèrement réticent au début, et se retint de sourire lorsqu'il lui rendit timidement son baiser, digérant difficilement ce qu'il se passait.

_C'est normal…j'aurais agit de la même façon si une fillette m'embrassait comme ça…_

Jedusor se détacha du garçon, et se lécha les lèvres avant de le planter là, satisfait.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais depuis ce baiser, il s'agitait dans son journal. Il en voulait encore. Il voulait encore sentir son goût. Il voulait ébouriffer ses cheveux bruns. Il voulait l'entendre. Il voulait savoir qui il était…il voulait….il voulait…

_Je le veux lui !_

Aucun doute, il s'agitait vraiment. Et quand la petite Ginny, qui se demandait encore pourquoi sa bouche avait soudain eut un goût de menthe quelques jours auparavant ouvrit le journal, ni une ni deux, Tom prit les commandes de son corps pour descendre dans la salle commune des Lions, fébrile, sentant un désir incontrôlable monté en lui.

Un coup d'œil à droite, un autre à gauche, mais point de bel adolescent aux cheveux brun et aux yeux noisettes.

Où…où ? Où était-il ?

"Où es t-il !"

"Qui ça ?"

Sursautant, Jedusor se retourna et aperçut le frère de la petite…Ron Weasley. Et, comme toujours, accompagné de Granger et de…

"Potter…"

"Comment ?"

Le garçon aux yeux verts lui fit presque oublier ce qu'il cherchait. Presque…aussi, c'est en se forçant à sourire qu'il répondit.

"Rien du tout. Je cherchais quelqu'un."

"Tu veux qu'on t'aide peut être ?", demanda gentiment Hermione avec un petit sourire.

_Toi…je te tuerais, sang de bourbe._

"Je cherche un sorcier plutôt grand…avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons. Il est en….sixième année."

"Olivier ? Tu cherches Olivier Dubois ?", demanda Harry, légèrement perplexe.

"Pourquoi tu cherches Olivier…", demanda Ron, plissant ses yeux.

"Arrête d'agresser ta sœur Ron ! Et, il est dans la bibliothèque Ginny."

"M….Merci…"

_Finalement, je la tuerais peut être…en dernière._

Jedusor sortit précipitamment de la salle commune, pressé se sentir à nouveau les lèvres du passionné Olivier contre les siennes.

"Où est cette putain de bibliothèque déjà !", s'impatienta Jedusor tandis qu'il repassait encore une fois devant la même armure.

Au bout de dix minutes de recherche frénétique, il aperçut enfin cette satanée salle.

Entrant dedans à toute vitesse, il chercha son sorcier des yeux, et l'aperçut enfin, caché derrière un rayon de livres sur le Quiddich, plongé dans un bouquin parlant de multiples figures acrobatiques.

_J'ai trouvé ma proie !_

Se précipitant vers le Gryffondor, Tom se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber de sa chaise de surprise, et l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue, envoyant valser le livre plus loin, assis à califourchon sur lui.

"Hé ! Oh ! Ginny !", protesta Olivier en le repoussant.

"Quoi !", s'impatienta à nouveau Jedusor, bras croisés.

"Qu'est ce qui te prends ! Tu te sens bien depuis quelques jours !"

Le brun posa sa main sur le front de la rouquine qui l'enleva pour l'embrasser, mais de nouveau, il le repoussa.

"Arrête !", s'agaça Olivier en la soulevant sans peine pour se relever lui aussi, époussetant sa robe de sorcier.

Outré, Jedusor lui lança un regard noir, les mains sur les hanches.

_Frustré…il m'a…frustré ! Sale petit Gryffondor ! Si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi mignon, tu serais déjà mort ! Je le veux ! Maintenant ! Tans pis pour Potter, je le veux !_

Furieux, Jedusor prit à nouveau le bras de Olivier qui sursauta, surpris par une telle force, puis Tom prit la baguette de Ginny pour récité une formule entre ses dents.

"Hé…tu fais quoi…"

Dubois cligna des yeux quand le décor se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, de plus en plus vite, pour ensuite devenir sombre, angoissant. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une chambre étrange.

"….hé… ?"

Les yeux écarquillés, ce n'était plus Ginny qu'il voyait. Nan…pas une petite et douce rouquine. A la place, il y avait un adolescent de son âge, aux cheveux noirs presque bleus, court, aux yeux étrangement écarlates, et à la peau pâle, blanche.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

"Mon bon petit Gryffondor. Bienvenu dans un de mes souvenirs. Un souvenir…particulier."

"…Quoi ?", bafouilla Olivier, interloqué.

Jedusor caressa distraitement sa baguette et répondit simplement.

"Je me présente. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Alias…Voldemort."

"…..Quoi ?"

"Voyons Olivier. Tu ne sais pas qui est Voldemort ?"

"….Oh…pu…tain…"

Le brun recula inconsciemment avant de buter contre quelque chose de mou au sol.

Il se retourna légèrement et étouffa une exclamation de stupeur en reconnaissant là le corps de Ginny.

"Qu'est ce que…"

"Oui…c'est bien gênant…mais à chaque fois qu'un visiteur entre dans mes souvenirs, et que je retrouve mon corps d'antan, je dois la surveiller."

Il agita sa baguette et souleva le petit corps avant de le poser dans un coin.

"Tu ne peux pas t'échapper Olivier. Tu es…ma proie…"

"…ahem…doucement là…je suis pas…."

Jedusor approcha son visage de celui d'Olivier et sourit à nouveau, découvrant ses petites canines plus pointues que la normale.

"Pas quoi…."

"…..je………..euh……….."

Son cerveau semblait s'être transformer en bouillie, et il se sentit comme noyer dans cet océan écarlate. Il avait de beaux yeux…

Comme dans un rêve, il se sentit allongé dans le lit de la chambre, et voulut protester, mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir. Et puis…s'il le faisait…aucun doute qu'il se ferait tuer. C'était Voldemor….Voldemor…..

Le nom du sorcier semblait tourner et retourner dans sa tête comme un film sans fin. Il sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres, une langue contre la sienne, mais il ne faisait rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était comme…plongé dans un demi-sommeil. Ses yeux grands ouverts.

La seule chose qu'il savait…c'était qu'il aimait ça.

* * *

Je sais, Tom est OOC. Beaucoup même. Pareille pour Olivier. Mais…c'est duuuuur ! C'était assez rapide sur la fin aussi. Mais bon..j'ai pas voulut en mettre dix pages non plus. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! 


End file.
